<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by Lady_Zephyrine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797595">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine'>Lady_Zephyrine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Quest XI</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Gen, No Dialogue, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 08:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik recalls that he wasn't supposed to get too close to anyone, and yet he can't help but feel safe around them.</p>
<p>Takes place during Act II. Slightly canon divergent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camus | Erik &amp; Hero | Luminary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been meaning to write something involving Amnesiac!Erik for a while now, though I wasn't sure how to go about it. Then I learned during my second play through that you can get Erik before Jade.</p>
<p>Also, I figured I'd try to write something without dialogue for once, since I feel like I rely to heavily on it.</p>
<p>...And I've been writing a lot of these campfire stories lately.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was late, and Erik was watching the campfire as it licked the night sky. He couldn't remember why, but he recalled that he wasn't supposed to be so close to the group. Otherwise, they would go after him like a pride of angry Sabrecats. He also wasn't supposed to eat the food that he helped prepare, either. Otherwise, it would mean less food for everyone. And as he recalled, it would mean no food for the rest of the week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet...there he was, close to the fire like everyone else. His head rested on Sylvando’s lap, his hands rested on his stomach after eating so much fish. He hadn’t felt this content since...well, as long as he COULD remember. And as weird as these people were, they were nice enough to let him tag along on their adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylv was humming quietly as he stroked Erik’s hair, like a parent would do to their own child. Although he was usually kind of loud, he would quiet down whenever Erik was nearby. Especially after startling the poor guy the first few times they ran into each other. Still,  Erik knew that Sylv wasn't a bad guy. He wished he could apologize for being so anxious, but he figured that being this close to him was a good enough apology for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting a little further away from Sylv was Rab, he was reading a book of some kind. Although Sylv tried to call him out earlier for reading something “dirty”, Rab assured him that he was looking at an old book that he had given his daughter a long time ago. And after he helped Eleven put that knight to rest, Erik couldn't blame him for feeling so sentimental. After all, no matter how much time had passed, just the thought of losing a close relative could make anyone cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik looked over to where the Goddess Statue was. There, Eleven was working on something in that Fun-Sized Forge of his. Standing over him was a man with purple hair. Hendrik, was it? He was watching as Eleven pounded away on the forge. The teenager looked disappointed as he finished his work. But regardless Hendrik still praised him as he accepted the crudely-built axe. With that done, Eleven started working on something else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike the others, Hendrik was the one that Erik trusted the least. With his big size and serious attitude, Hendrik looked like the kind of guy who could bash Erik’s head in if he wanted to. In fact, he was surprised that Hendrik didn't try to hurt him when he was caught stealing their food on that ship. But like Sylv, Hendrik tried to be careful whenever he was around Erik. Even now, he was quietly examining the crudely-made axe as he took a seat next to Rab, paying little attention to Erik right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back at the forge, Eleven was finishing up with whatever he was working on. This time, he made a whip. And unlike the axe, Eleven actually looked pleased with himself. He walked over to Sylv's direction and handed him the whip, Sylv took it with his free hand and placed it behind him. Afterwards, Eleven grabbed one of Erik's hands. Erik wasn’t sure about who Eleven was talking to right now. But if he were being honest, he didn't have the strength to listen, let alone talk. Instead, he squeezed Eleven’s hand and let out a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure why, but out of everyone, he trusted Eleven the most. He was kind, patient, and was always looking after the team in his own way. How he could put up with someone like Erik was a mystery, but his kindness wasn't any less genuine than it was towards the others. Sylv said something about the two of them being like “brothers”. And as far as Erik was concerned, that may as well be true. He just wished that he knew why they were so close to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Erik let out a yawn, his eyelids had grown heavy. He could feel Eleven squeeze his hand even tighter as he quietly fell asleep. Erik was sure that he would get his memories back sooner or later. But for now, he felt safe. Safe enough to relax, and safe enough to be part of the group.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>